Super Mushroom
|caption = The Super Mushroom in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Transforming |description = Makes you become giant-sized. }} The Super Mushroom ( ) is the most recurring power-up in the franchise and is also an item in Super Smash Flash 2. The silhouette of the Super Mushroom serves as the series symbol for the Mario universe in the latter as well. Its polar opposite is the Poison Mushroom. Overview The Super Mushroom can be distinguished from the Poison Mushroom as it has a more brightful color. When a Super Mushroom appears, it will start sliding on the ground to the right side. The effect of the Super Mushroom is simple: any character who touches it will grow in size, becoming bigger for about 10 seconds. This also grants the following effects: * ** * * * ** Origin The Super Mushroom originates from the very first Super Mario platform game, Super Mario Bros. and is the most common power-up in the game. If Mario or Luigi touch a Super Mushroom, they will grow in size, becoming Super Mario and Super Luigi respectively. This Super form makes the Mario Bros. stronger as they are now able to smash brick blocks by jumping below them, it also allows them to withstand a hit by enemies and obstacles, shrinking them back to their Small forms without losing a life. Its conversion and effect in SSF2 is directly based on the fact the Super Mushroom makes the Mario Bros. grow and how they are made stronger are able endure more damage. In its original appearance, the Super Mushroom has an orange cap with red spots and did not sport eyes whatsoever. The eyes got added for the first time in the Japanese sequel Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, while the Mushroom's standard red cap coloration with white spots would not appear until the release of (prior that, in Super Mario Bros. 3, that coloration was reversed, being a white cap with red spots). The design of the Super Mushroom in SSF2 is based on its current design, which has been standard in the Mario franchise since New Super Mario Bros. Gallery Screenshots Super Mushroom in SSF2.png|Super Mushroom next to , on Mushroom Kingdom. The Giant DK.png| and dashing away from Giant , who have been effected by Super Mushroom and standing, on Hyrule Castle. Battle agianst Giant Mr. Game & Watch.png|Link, and standing against Giant , on Devil's Machine. Early designs Supermushroom43.png|Mushroom's early design. Supermush1.png|Goku walking towards a Super Mushroom, on Saturn Valley. Supermush2.png|Giant Goku standing while taunts. Supermush3.png|Giant Goku uses his forward smash at Ichigo. Supermush4.png|Super Mushroom and Poison Mushroom. Mushrooms.png|Super Mushroom old design, along with Poison Mushroom old design. Mushroom0.png|Mario dashing after a Super Mushroom, on Bowser's Castle. Mushrooms1.png|Mario under the effects of the Super Mushroom performing his side taunt. Mushrooms2.png|Giant Mario performing his forward smash on Donkey Kong. Mushroom3.png|Giant Mario getting hit by Donkey Kong's down smash. Category:Transforming items Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series